legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P5/Transcript
(Scott is seen as he looks down at his radio. Jirosoyu pops his head out behind Scott's shoulder) Scott: No Soyu, stay hidden. Jirosoyu: Huh why? Scott: Can't be having you scaring this girl okay? I doubt she even knows what you are. Jirosoyu: And you don't even know where we are Scott. Scott: I'm working on it! It's just that my damn radio is cut from our connection, I can't contact the others from here! Jirosoyu: Well don't yell so damn loud! She'll hear us! Scott: You're the one yelling! Jirosoyu: You're yelling too moron! Jack: Scott? Scott and Jiro: WHAT!? (The two look up to see that Yang had stopped her bike and its looking at Scott VERY confused) Yang:... What uh... what am I looking at right now? (Scott then draws Jirosoyu back into his body) Scott: Oh that? That was nothing! It was just uhhh.....a ghost. Jirosoyu: *voice* Jerk. Scott: *whisper* Shut up. Jack: Just ignore them. They're....special. Scott: I'll show you special once I'm off this bike Ferras.... Jack: Huh? Scott: Nothing! Yang: Riiiiight… Jiro: *Voice* She doesn't believe Scott: No she doesn't. (Yang continues to drive the bike. After about 2 minutes of driving they arrive. Yang parks her bike as they 3 hop off) Jack: Hey listen, thanks for helping us out of there Yang: Glad I could help, but you two need to explain yourselves. Scott: Here we go again... Jack: What do you mean "explain ourselves"? We've got questions as well. Yang: Yeah well so do I. Like for one: Why are two guys like you out in the middle of a Grimm invested woods? Scott: Grimm?? Yang: And that's question number 2: How do you NOT know what Grimm are? You guys acting like you're from another planet or something. Scott: Okay, first of all, we're not from this planet. Second of all, we're not even from this universe. Jack: Yeah, we're what you people would call Defenders. Scott: Of Peace. Yang:........... Jack: You don't believe us. Yang: Would you believe anyone who just out right says they're form another planet or a universe? That just tells me you two are insane. Jack: Are you calling us psychopaths? Scott: Well maybe she'll believe us when I open the box! Jack: Oh yeah! Now we'll prove it! Yang: How? Jack: Inside this box is a mystical artifact. One with the power to destroy an entire Universe if met with its other components! Scott: Yeah! And it all lies within here! Jack: Open her up Scott! (Scott opens the box and looks inside) Scott: Now we- (Scott looks in shock as he finds the box to be empty) Scott: HUH?! Jack: What is it? Scott: ITS EMPTY!!! Jack: WHAT?!?! *Grabs the box* HOW CAN IT BE EMPTY!!??! Scott: I DON'T KNOW!!! Yang:..... I'm waiting for you to convince me you two aren't crazy. Jack: Oh no, you've gotta be kidding me! Scott: I guess those guys didn't get the stone after all. Dammit! Jirosoyu: *voice* There there Sc- Scott: SHUT UP!! Jack: Oh man. Scott: This isn't how this was supposed to go! It's all just...Just....! Jack: Scott? (Scott grabs his head as he starts growling) Jack: What the....? Scott: I....can't.... Jack: The Targhul DNA!! Yang: The what DNA?? Jack: Shit! Scott!? (Scott grabs his head as he falls to his knees) Scott: Pain.....hurt! Jack: What...? Scott: Soyu.....KILL!! (Jirosoyu bursts from Scott's body now having visibly mutated into another Spirit form) Jack: The hell?! Yang: What the hell?? That's not a ghost! Jirosoyu: Must..... KILLL!!! (The mutated Soyu throws a powerful punch, but Jack grabs Yang and moves out of the way as Soyu hits the ground making a hole. Jack looks back at Scott with worry as Yang becomes both scared and confused) Yang: What is going on!? Jack: Yeah that's his ghost! Sorry you two had to meet like this! Scott: BLEED!!! (Jirosoyu turns and roars as he rushes toward the two) Jack: Stay back Soyu! (Jack hits Jirosoyu with lightning, doing no damage as he continues moving) Jack: Dammit! I forgot I can't hurt the damn thing! Yang: Hey what- Jack: Stay away from the ghost! I'll deal with this! Yang: Hey wait! (Jack ignores Yang as he starts to go after Scott) Scott: *Points at Jack* KILL!! (Jirosoyu roars as he goes to punch Jack who slides under the punch before jumping up and kicking Scott to the ground. Jack then jumps on top of his as he grabs his neck, filling Scott's body with electricity) Scott: GAAAH!!!! Jack: CALM DOWN SCOTT!!! Scott: Jack....must....KILL!!! (Jack turns up the intensity of his electricity before Scott soon begins to lose consciousness) Scott: I...I can't... Jack: Gotcha. (Jack stops shocking Scott just before he falls unconscious, restoring his sanity as he sits up shocked. Jirosoyu then returns to normal) Scott: Jack?! W-What happened?! Jack: That... Targhul DNA kinda made you go crazy. Scott: Oh god... Did I- Jack: No. You didn't hurt anyone. Scott: *Sigh with relief* … That's good. Jirosoyu: What happened? Scott: Nothing, just pull back. (Jirosoyu rejoins Scott's body as he gets up) Scott: Well now my damn neck hurts. Jack: Yeah sorry about that. Scott: Hey don't worry about it... Just thanks for stopping me. Jack: *Pats his shoulder* Anytime. (Scott smiles at Jack. But then the two hear the sound of Yang clearing her throat. They turn to her) Yang: Soooo... Can you explain more about this whole "Other universe" thing? Jack: Oh starting to believe? Yang: No, but after what I saw, I'm willing to listen Scott: Well let me give you a brief run down. Basically your universe is actually part of a collection of universes called a Multiverse, this Multiverse we're in is also part of a collection of Multiverses called an Omniverse. No one knew about this until a fallen god named Alkorin decided he was gonna take the whole thing for himself. Jack: He then tried leading an army of creatures from another world to destroy all life in the Omniverse before he was eventually destroyed by a group of heroes and his essence was trapped in another plane of existence. Scott: Give it a few years time and here we are. Our group of heroes has to put up with a lot. A group of serial killers lead by two psychopathic killers, a group of supervillains bent on world domination, a colony of mutated monsters bent on infecting the world, we JUST got done destroying an army of robots and now we gotta put up with a group of Shadow Cultists that worship the fallen god from earlier. You all caught up now? Yang: Uhhh- Jack: Oh you forgot the part where we're on the hunt for a bunch of stones capable of wiping everyone off the face of the Multiverse as well. Scott: Oh yeah, that too. Jack: Yeah that part explains why we're here. Our mission was to hunt down a group of cultists that were hanging around here. But it seems those....Grimms got to them before we did. Scott: Just nice to know they didn't get the stone before they were mauled to death. That would've been a nightmare to find out there. Jack: Yeah, but I'm still confused. How did these Cultists get slaughtered so easily? Surely they couldn't have been that hard to fight. Scott: Unless they were overwhelmed. (Scott looks down at the box before it cuts back to the camp. There, a metal box is shown as is begins making a lound banging sound before falling from a table, landing on the ground and breaking the lid open. A loud screech is then heard from inside it. It then cuts to Scott as he looks back at the forest) Jack: Scott? What is it now? Scott: I don't know....Thought I heard something. (The box is then shown again as a grey oozing substance crawls out of it before it slowly grows into a humanoid shape, revealing it as a Targhul) ???: Free.....at last. (The Targhul looks around and is shocked to find the cultists all dead. ???: Brothers... (The Targhul approaches one of the bodies and kneels next to it) ???: I will avenge you all...I promise you. (The Targhul then stands as it smells the air) ???: Killers....I SMELL YOU!! (The Targhul then begins running on all fours into the woods before it cuts back to the three as Scott continues looking into the woods) Jack: Look Scott, it's probably nothing. Your hearing must've picked up a bird or something. Scott: Maybe... Yang: Wow... This… This is a lot to take in. And I've had to take in a lot in just the past few months. Scott: Oh really? Yang: Yeah... My school got attacked by the Grimm, I lost my arm, my partner, and my sister left with some friends to try and help stop the bad guys who attacked our school. Jack: Wait. You lost your arm? (Jack then takes notice that her arm is indeed robotic) Jack: Huh. *Holds up his metal arm* Two of a kind huh? Yang: Yeah... GUess so. Scott: Except his is invincible. Jack: Yeah that too. Yang:... Well.. Aren't you lucky? Jack: Jealous? Yang:... Scott: Hey you know we never asked you what you were doing out here? Yang: I'm trying to find my sister. I'm on my way to join her in a place called Haven to help her. Jack: Haven huh? Yang: Yeah. I was on my way, when I came across you two. Scott: Hm. Jack: Well, considering we're trapped here without backup and we are heroes determined to save the Omniverse from crisis, I guess we can help. Scott: Yeah, gives us something to do other than wait around for something to happen. Yang: Thanks, but I got a personal matter to deal with before I can go see my sister. Jack: Personal matter? Yang: Yes. Personal. Meaning: I need to do this alone. Scott: I guess that's fair enough. Yang: Thanks for the offer though. But as long as you two avoid any Grimm infested areas you should be fine. Jack: Yeah we'll take your advice. What you gonna do? Yang: Get myself something to drink and then leave. Scott: GUess we'll see you around then? Yang: Yeah. See ya. (Yang heads into the gas station) Scott: So now what? Jack: Well, how's the portal device looking? Scott: Should be alright. (Scott pulls out his portal device) Scott: The only problem is the battery's critically low. We'd only be using enough juice to create a mirror into our universe. Jack: Well, it's backup isn't it? Maybe we can call the others and tell them where we are. Scott: I mean, it could help us get home and continue the search for the stone. Jack: Plus the others will probably be interested in how we managed to find a universe that no one even knew existed in the first place. (The Targhul from the camp is seen in the trees watching the two outside) Scott: Well, it's worth a shot. Let's get calling. (Scott pushes a button on the device. It then cuts to Alex at home as he eats cereal before his communicator goes off) Alex: Hm? (Alex looks at the communicator to find a portal signal on it) Alex: The hell....? (Alex pushes the button on his communicator, creating a portal that acts as a message. Scott is then seen on the other side) Alex: Scott? Scott: Alex? Alex can you hear me? Alex: Yeah I can hear you, where the hell are you two? It's been hours! Scott: Well uhhh, that's the thing, we don't exactly know. (Jack pops his head over Scott's shoulder) Jack: Scott here messed up our coordinates. Scott: Yeah so instead of ending up in Multiverse X we uhhh, managed to reach uncharted territory. Alex: What? Jack: By uncharted territory he means forest full of ravenous demon animals. Scott: Yeah that too. Alex: Whoa what?! Jack: Yeah its pretty crazy. Alex: Well, can't you guys get home? Scott: We can't. My portal device's battery is too low to create a stable portal. We'd be tearing ourselves apart from the molecular level if we did that. Alex: Well send me the coordinates to that Universe. I can send Miles and Zulu to pick you up. We've still got a lot of interrogation left for this Cultist we picked up. Scott: Got it, sending them now. (Alex receives a text containing the coordinates) Alex: Got it. Oh by the way, did you happen to find the cultists we sent you to find? Scott: Uhhh, sort of? Jack: The demon monsters got to them first. They're all dead. Alex: Wait dead? And demon monsters?? Jack: Some creatures called Grimm. We got chased by a giant bird the size of a Dinosaur. Some chick we met called Yang, who helped us escape said it was called a Nevermore. Alex: And you think these "Grimm" killed them? Jack: Had to have been. Not a single survivor in that meat pile. Alex: Was there anything useful there? Maybe a clue to finding the Soul Stone? Scott: I wish. The entire camp was bled dry of supplies unless....Unless someone survived and left! Alex: Huh? Scott: That could explain why there was no supplies left! Maybe someone did survive and managed to leave somehow! Alex: You think they had a portal device too? Jack: Could be a possibility. I don't see why any sane man would want to stay in those woods alone. Alex: Well just stay put there. I'll get Miles and Zulu ready and they'll come get you out of there. Scott: Right. See you soon Alex. (Scott disables the portal before he puts the device back in his pocket) Scott: Why didn't we think about it before? There has to be a survivor somewhere in this Multiverse! Jack: Or out in the woods. You know Shadows and their tenacity to surviving stuff. Scott: Yeah I know, I'm friends with you after- (Scott begins to smell something odd) Jack: What did you say? Scott: Quiet. Jack: Great, now what? (The Targhul is seen jumping from the tree and into a bush) ???: It...smells me. Perhaps it's a fellow Targhul? (The Targhul continues stalking) ???: No...They killed my brothers. They must pay no matter what they are! (Scott is seen as he looks over into the bushes) Scott: Jack...? Jack: Yeah? Scott: Get ready to fight. Jack: Why what is it? More Grimms? Scott: No, something more familiar... ???: DIE!!! (The Targhul jumps from the treeline as it charges toward the two) Jack: A TARGHUL?! Scott: Dammit, it must've been at the camp somehow! Jack: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! ???: Bleed for my brothers! Bleed for Harvester! Scott: So that's who you are huh?! Too bad! (Jirosoyu appears and punches Harvester in the chest, knocking him back) Harvester: A ghost warrior! Scott: Close but no cigar Targhul! Harvester: Then I'll turn you both into husks! (Harvester charges forward as his hand glows green) Scott: Wait what?! (Harvester grabs onto Scott's chest) Harvester: I just need one life force...! (Harvester begins to drain Scott's life force from his body as he screams in pain) Harvester: And you're elected! Jack: Hey slimeball! (Harvester stops draining Scott before dropping him and looking over at Jack) Harvester: A Shadow? Here? You must be one of my brothers then! Jack: Yo hold up, I am NO cultist you moron! Harvester: Then you'll bleed like the rest! (Harvester charges forward before he's kicked in the face by another figure revealed to be Zulu) Zulu: Hey man! *To Jack* What's up Jack? Jack: Zulu when did you get here? Zulu: We warped in behind the gas station! (Harvester grabs Zulu and throws him down. Jack is then joined by Miles) Miles: Sup. Jack: Just in time guys! Now let me burn this thing down! Harvester: Hm? (Jack hits Harvester with fire, causing him to scream in pain as he writhes on the ground in pain) Jack: Now I got you! Harvester: NOO!! MAKE IT STOP!! Jack: Sorry, can't do that! (Jack continues burning Harvester who looks up at Jack glaring) Harvester: YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!!! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!! Scott: We didn't kill anyone! It was your guys' fault you based in a monster infested forest! Harvester: You damn worms....! You'll never find The Soul Stone! Once they've been recovered, our mission will succeed and your worlds will never be the SAME!! Jack:....Shut up. (Harvester continues burning before he collapses dead, dissolving into a puddle of blood) Miles: Ew! Scott: The hell? (Scott walks over and touches the blood before looking at it on his finger. He then licks it from his hand) Jack: AW GROSS!! Miles: Scott what the hell?! Scott: Relax. I'm immune to the stuff inside the blood because of my DNA. It's not even his blood anyway. Zulu: It isn't? Scott: No, it's from a Shadow. I think they were using him as some kind of sacrificial blood storage device. Jack: And a siphoner. He did try draining you. Scott: Yeah. He must've been used in rituals or something. Zulu: Yeah, maybe. So, this is where you got trapped at? Miles: It doesn't seem dangerous. Jack: Trust me, you haven't been in the forest yet. Miles: Point taken. Zulu: Well, we should probably head home. We still got a lot of searching to do for the Stone. Scott: Yeah, right. Miles: I saved the coordinates to this universe in the portal creator. I think we'll need to do some investigating one of these days after we find the stone. Jack: Good idea. Scott: Let's just head home for now though. I think I've had enough with being hunted twenty four-seven. Jack: Yeah, same here. (The group walks behind the gas station where they step through the portal and head back home to continue their search. After they go though the portal however, Yang is seen watching) Yang:... Man. Ruby will never believe any of this. But I get the feeling... I'll see these guys again soon enough. But... Time to pay mom a visit. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts